Spotted: C and N
by thegreendoor
Summary: A very primary idea for fanfic. Chuck has done something beyond bad to Nate. Small hints of slash on following chapters. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there, Nathaniel", Chuck said slowly, leaving an annoying gap between words. He smiled that kind of forced smile that squeezes his eyes and shows his teeth kind of too much, but charmingly, if that's even possible. He knew he had done wrong, – and perhaps 'wrong' dozen't apply to what he'd done, but for the lack of a better term, wrong it was – but c'mon, it's Nate we're talking about, here! His childhood friend! How mad could Nate be?

Mad enough. Nate had his hands buried deep into his pockets, a blue sweater and the worst face of fuck-you ever seen. He wanted to, God knows how much he wanted to, but unfortunately they were in a public space – sidewalk– and it would be rather inappropriate to kick someone's crotch just for being polite enough to greet you on the street. He then glanced at Chuck for an uncomfortable amount of time, turned around and left, just left. No words of utter hate, or a yellow 'how ya Dion' smile, not even a twitch in his perfectly pissed off expression – he'd let his feet do the talking by calmly moving away from the annoyance.

"Wow, wow, Nathaniel, hold on", Chuck kind of gasped while tried to catch up with his friend's quick pace.

To actually go _after someone_ made Chuck very very very irritated, and now you have two irritated people chasing after each other on a sidewalk. Nate glanced back at Chuck, who despite the very very irritatedness, just kept on following. So, there they were, running away from each other, and suddenly it felt really stupid in Nate's mind. But then again, not everyone had the ability to drag Chuck Bass around without offering sex or booze.

Nate stopped and signalized for a cab; Chuck caught up right after.

English is not my 1st lenguage, and this hasn't been beta'ed, so if you see any mistakes please tell me.

Also, I don't have that much of a _plot_ either. Ideas are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Note that this is chapter TWO. I replaced the old document for the real chapter.

* * *

"Dan Humphrey is a man of many facets. He might be just a brainiac, for some, while for others, he's serious competition. But for a certain miss S., he's the knight in shining armor.

Or is he?"

Dan's cellphone was pressed tight against his ear. He had the bad habit of overreacting, and perhaps he was right at that second, but... maybe not.

It rang once. Then again. Third time, and he began to wonder if he was just being silly. Fourth, his finger was already on the off button, when the beep stopped. A dark brown voice asked 'yes', in a cordial tone.

"ChuckHi Ididn't thinkyou'dpick up!" Dan splurted the words all at once, letting an uncoordinated mass of letters travel to Chuck's ears. This was followed by a low-voice 'damn!' and a gentle face-palm, which was also heard by Chuck.

"Humphrey?" he chuckled (yes, Chuck chuckled, how amusing).

"Yes. It's me". Awkward silence followed. "You... must be wandering why I'm calling you. Or even how I got your number..."

"_You_ are a _mind reader_", he answered, in obvious sarcasm. He walked towards the scotch and, holding the cell with his shoulder, poured some in a small glass.

"Bass, I know we're not friends, and I'm honestly _glad _for that... But I need to have a word with you."

Chucked sipped some of the alcohol, pressed his lips for a second and asked why.

"Because I'm... "He stopped to think. Measure your words carefully, Humphrey, you're negotiating with the enemy... "It's about Serena. And I know your wondering _what _does it have to do with _you _of all people, but--"

"You know, I don't have time to talk right now, just tell me where to go and when." he said hastily. Chuck was not busy. He knew (had a vague idea, actually) of what made Dan so _desperate _he'd willingly meet and have a conversation with no one other than _Chuck Bass_. Gossip Girl strikes again.

Dan chose a bar for the clash; a bar, where dirty hippies gathered to drink _insults_ to Chuck's refined taste. To smoke pot of such bad quality that made his nose _cringe _at the smoke. Any other day, for any other reason, Chuck would care.

But that was one _hell of a special day_. Thank God for the Internet.

* * *

Chuck's fingers were still surrounding Nate's arm. His hand layed still on the open cab's door and the driver was already honking. The city sounds made it impossible to talk and be comprehended, so Chuck had to rely solely on his eyes. He wasn't good at that, though: showing emotion . Not when it wouldn't lead to sex. 

Nate responded to his friend's (or was he) attempt of unspoken communication with grimace. He pondered about the situation in front of him for a couple of seconds.

Then, gripped Chuck's arm back and pulled him into the cab.

The taxi started moving slowly, because of the heavy traffic, and that continued until the end of the avenue. The driver's eyes glimpsed the reviewing mirror every once in a while: since he transported a lot of people on a daily basis, he could not avoid listening to their conversations, and with time, it had become a guilty pleasure.

Between honks and yelling , he picked up a few sentences. The blond was obviously mad at his... friend? He couldn't tell. Anyway, it involved some other guy and a girl. Apparently, 'Chuck' had spoken way too much to some chick's boyfriend, who had told everything to the said chick, who had then informed 'Blair' of the whole deal. Not the most interesting talk of the afternoon - it was thought to beat the dealer's wife conversation with the dealer's lady-, but he couldn't complain.

They arrived at the somewhere blond wanted to get, but Chuck stayed in the cab. He followed his friend's steps until he got out of sight. By the looks of his, that didn't go well.

"Are you going somewhere else, kid?"

Chuck's expression changed instantly, like he'd just realized he was showing weakness. Through the mirror, he stared into the driver's eyes and told him yes.

* * *

I'm LATE! School's back, so the next chapter(s) will take some time. 

I gave out a lot of the plot now, and I think everyone will guess what has happened, but I like the chapter anyway.

Please inform me of any errors you might find, and thanks for reading!


End file.
